With the development of the technology, it is desired that not only a display panel (such as a liquid crystal display panel) can realize a touch function, but also a pressure (force touch) applied thereto can be sensed, such that a user can apply different pressures to the display panel for different operations, making the operation more convenient and improving the user experience.
The existing display panel is generally provided in a display device such as a mobile phone, and the display device further includes a frame, a backlight, and the like. However, the existing structure for sensing a pressure applied on the display panel is generally provided in a frame (such as a middle frame), a backlight, etc., to detect the pressure applied on the display panel as a whole or a displacement caused by the pressure.
However, the above design requires a change in the overall structure of the display device, which has a large influence on the original design and is difficult to be achieved. There is inevitably a certain assembling tolerance when mounting the display panel into the display device, which may affect the result of the pressure detection and limit the accuracy of the detection.